1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arm of an armchair, more particularly to an improved arm of an armchair, which arm has a holding frame for supporting a cup, a bottle or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Arms of an armchair are provided for hands to rest thereon. Generally, arms of armchairs are not provided with holding frames for supporting cups, bottles or the like, although arms of armchairs in a train or a bus are provided with ash-trays. It is inconvenient to provide a table near people for placing a cup, a bottle or the like thereon when they are seated on a chair and wish to have a cup of tea or a bottle of drink provided nearby.